MY TRUE 1ST LOVE - Bunsodan DeepWink PanWink NielWink FF
by Tae-V
Summary: "Aku selalu merasa.. Ada yang kosong… Ada…. Yang hilang dalam kehidupanku. Tanpa pernah kusadari.. Ternyata aku…. Begitu kehilangan sosoknya yang selama ini ternyata telah mengisi setiap hari-hariku. - Park Jihoon" Cast: Park Jihoon, Park Woojin, Bae Jinyoung, Lai Guanlin, Kang Daniel, Kim Jaehwan, Yoon Jisung - #Bunsodan #DeepWink #PanWink #NielWink
1. Chapter 1

**Title: MY TRUE 1ST LOVE**

 **Cast: Park Jihoon, Park Woojin, Bae Jinyoung, Lai Guanlin, Kang Daniel, Kim Jaehwan, Yoon Jisung - #Bunsodan #DeepWink #PanWink #NielWink**

 **Lenght: Mini Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **.**

 **MEI 2018 – JIHOON POV**

Namaku Park Jihoon.

Seorang mahasiswa jurusan komunikasi yang mulai merasa jenuh dengan semua rutinitas yang selalu kulakukan setiap harinya.

Bangun tidur di pagi hari, mandi, memakai pakaian yang rapi dan sopan, duduk di meja makan untuk sarapan, kemudian memakai sepatu, membuka pintu kamar kos, berjalan menuju ke kampus.

Belajar dengan tekun di kampus, tersenyum ramah kepada siapapun yang berpapasan denganku, kembali ke kamar kos, mandi, memakai baju tidur, makan malam, lalu berbaring di Kasur dan terlelap.

Jika ada tugas, maka sebelum tidur aku harus bergadang mengerjakan tugasku, lalu tertidur.

Dan keesokan harinya? Kembali membuka kedua mataku, lalu mengerjakan aktifitas yang sama.

Selalu saja seperti itu.

Aku sangat bahagia karena aku termasuk salah satu mahasiswa yang dinilai sebagai mahasiswa teladan di angkatanku, padahal aku baru duduk di semester pertama.

Para dosen menyayangiku karena aku dinilai sangat tekun dalam mengikuti pembelajaran yang ada, begitu juga dengan teman-teman seangkatanku yang menyukaiku karena menurut mereka aku tergolong orang yang ramah dan mudah bergaul.

Hanya saja….

Aku selalu merasa..

Ada yang kosong…

Ada yang kurang…

Ada…. Yang hilang dalam kehidupanku.

Ya.. Tanpa pernah kusadari.. Ternyata aku…. Begitu kehilangan sosoknya yang selama ini ternyata telah mengisi setiap hari-hariku.

Park Woojin.

Satu-satunya sahabat terbaikku selama 3 tahun aku duduk di bangku SMA.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MEI 2018 – AUTHOR POV**

Sore itu hujan turun dengan sangat deras.

Untung saja Jihoon sudah kembali ke kamar kos nya.

Kelas Jihoon berakhir pukul 1 siang tadi, dan untung saja Jihoon menolak ajakan teman-teman sekelasnya untuk minum-minum sore itu dan ia memilih untuk langsung kembali ke kos nya.

Jihoon tengah terduduk di sebuah kursi yang terletak tepat di dekat jendela.

Sambil memegang segelas susu hangat di tangan kanannya, Jihoon membuka gorden jendela itu dan menatap hujan yang tengah turun dengan sangat deras di luar sana.

Ingatannya kembali ke beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Ketika ia tengah duduk di bangku SMA, kelas 1.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAHUN AJARAN BARU 2015 – AUTHOR POV**

"Namaku Park Woojin! Senang berkenalan denganmu, Jihoon ah!" sahut pria bergigi gingsul itu sambil tersenyum menatap kea rah teman satu mejanya.

"Ummm… Ne, Woojin-sshi. Senang juga berkenalan denganmu…" sahut Jihoon dengan senyum canggung di wajahnya.

Itu hari pertamanya duduk di bangku SMA. Dan itu juga hari pertamanya bertemu dengan Park Woojin, teman semejanya yang berasal dari Busan.

Jihoon belum terbiasa berbicara dengan bahasa non formal dengan orang-orang yang baru ditemuinya, namun Woojin sudah berbicara dengan bahasa non formal terhadapnya.

"Jangan panggil aku Woojin-sshi, pabo ya! Panggil aku Woojin ah. Cepat!" sahut Woojin dengan santainya sambil terus tersenyum menatap wajah manis Jihoon.

Jihoon jadi salah tingkah karena Woojin terus tersenyum sambil menatapnya seperti itu.

"Ahhh... Ne, araseo.. Ummmm.. Woojin... ah?" sahut Jihoon dengan terbata-bata.

"Aigoo.. Neo... Jinjja kyeopta, Jihoon ah!" sahut Woojin sambil mengacak pelan rambut Jihoon, tentu saja senyuman itu masih terbentuk di wajah Woojin.

Jihoon terbelalak ketika Woojin tiba-tiba mengatakan bahwa Jihoon menggemaskan, bahkan Woojin mengacak pelan rambutnya seperti sudah berteman sejak lama.

" _Mwo.. Mwoya igo?_ " gumam batin Jihoon.

Namun, belum sempat Jihoon protes karena Woojin memperlakukannya seperti itu, Min Kyunghoon songsaenim sudah berdiri di depan kelas untuk memulai pelajaran di hari pertama itu.

.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Note : OKE, ini pertama kalinya saya bikin FF Wanna One, wkwkw :)**

 **Semoga kalian suka dengan FF ini ya all :)**

 **Dan untuk FF ini akan saya buat mini chapter, jadi dipastikan tiap chapternya kaga akan panjang ceritanya, jadi harap maklum kalau tiap chapter pendek-pendek ya, readers-nim :)**

 **Semoga FF ini bisa menghibur kalian semua walaupun tiap chapternya akan sangat pendek :)**

 **Jangan lupa dibaca sampai tamat yaaaaa {}**

 **SARANGHAE, READERS-NIM /deep bow/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: MY TRUE 1ST LOVE**

 **Cast: Park Jihoon, Park Woojin, Bae Jinyoung, Lai Guanlin, Kang Daniel, Kim Jaehwan, Yoon Jisung - #Bunsodan #DeepWink #PanWink #NielWink**

 **Lenght: Mini Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **.**

 **OKTOBER 2015 – JIHOON POV**

"Yaaaaaaiiissshhhh! Park Woojin! Akan kubunuh kau hari ini! Diam disana, jangan bergerak!" teriakku siang itu setelah aku menemukan secarik kertas di mejaku yang bertuliskan " ** _NAE SARANG JIHOONIE, SARANGHAE"_**.

Woojin tentu saja seperti biasanya, tertawa keras sejenak, lalu menjulurkan lidahnya ke arahku, dan segera berlari secepat mungkin ketika aku mulai berlari ke arahnya.

Aku terus berlari mengejar Woojin sambil merutukinya. "Diam disana, yaishhh! Ya, immaaaaa! Cepat berhenti atau ku lipatgandakan pukulanku!"

Apa Woojin berhenti? Tnetu saja tidak!

Ia berlari semakin cepat.

Sementara berlari mengejar Woojin, aku bisa mendengar ocehan para siswa yang ada di lorong lantai dua gedung sekolah kami.

"Mereka bertengkar lagi?"

"Aigoo.. Duo Park ini.. Tidak bisakah kita melihat mereka damai sehari saja?"

"Woojin membuat ulah lagi?"

"Tidak pernah ada hari tenang sejak mereka berdua menjadi sahabat dekat, ckckck.."

"Jihoon tetap terlihat menggemaskan walau ia sedang mengamuk seperti itu.."

Aku menghentikan sejenak langkahku, lalu tersenyum sekilas kepada siswa yang mengucapkan pujian itu.

"Gumawo, chinggu ya!" sahutku sambil tersenyum, lalu aku kembali berlari mengejar si menyebalkan Park Woojin.

Ketika Woojin tengah kehabisan nafas di depan kantin, aku langsung saja mencengkram lehernya dengan lengan kananku dalam posisi headlock.

"Yaaaaaa! Ulah apa lagi yang sedang kau lakukan, aigoo!" sahutku sambil terus memukuli kepala Woojin dengan kepalan tangan kiriku.

Woojin tengah berusaha menetralkan nafasnya yang masih terengah-engah itu.

Bisa kudengar dari bunyi nafasnya, pasti wajahnya tengah tersenyum saat itu.

"Aigoooooo... Benar-benar tidak ada hari tenang dalam hidupku sejak aku memutuskan menjadi sahabatmu, Park Chamsae!" sahutku sambil melepaskan headlockku dan membiarkan Woojin bernafas dengan normal.

Mengapa aku menyebutnya chamsae? Karena ia sangat berisik seperti chamsae (burung pipit).

"Hahahahaha... Lagian, kau selalu terlihat menggemaskan setiap aku sukses mengerjaimu, Jihoon ah." sahut Woojin sambil merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan akibat pukulanku di kepalanya.

"Aigoo..." gerutuku sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Pasrah melihat betapa jahilnya sahabatku satu itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku tengah terduduk di perpustakaan sore itu, menunggu supir appa datang menjemputku.

"Kau yakin tidak perlu kutemani?" sahut Woojin dari depan pintu perpustakaan.

"Yakin." sahutku sambil menganggukan kepalaku.

"Aigoo... Tuan muda Park Jihoon, anak dari pemilik Mall terbesar di Seoul.. Betapa bahagianya kau, karena tidak perlu merasakan lelahnya mengayuh sepeda sepertiku. Ckckck.." sahut Woojin, masih berdiri di depan pintu perpustakaan.

"Yaaaaissh! Sudah kubilang jangan pernah menyebutku seperti itu! Aku sama seperti kalian. Aku hanya siswa yang sama-sama mati-matian belajar di sekolah ini." sahutku sambil memajukan bibirku karena kesal.

Untung saja sore itu hanya ada aku di dalam perpustakaan.

Ummm.. Berdua maksudku. Dengan Yoon Jisung ssaem. Guru yang bertugas menjaga perpustakaan sekolah.

Woojin tertawa kecil. "Araseo, imma! Mian, hehehe..."

"Sana pulang dulu! Nanti ibumu menunggumu. Bukankah kau bilang hari ini ibumu pulang ke rumah setelah mengunjungi keluargamu di Busan selama seminggu?"sahutku.

Woojin menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo!"

Aku tersenyum sekilas. Ia terlihat sangat polos setiap wajahnya tidak berekspresi seperti itu.

"Aku pulang duluan ya, Jihoon ah! Jangan merindukanku." sahutnya dengan nada cuek, seolah tanpa dosa.

"Yaishhhh! Pergi sana!" gerutuku.

"Annyeong, nae sarang Hoonie! Hahahaha!" sahutnya sambil melambaikan tangan ke arahku.

"Yaissshhh! Geumanhae, pabo ya!" teriakku sambil berdiri dari kursi.

Woojin segera berlari menjauh sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arahku.

Aku kembali terduduk.

"Woojin selalu membuat ulah, benar kan, Jihoon-sshi?" sahut Jisung ssaem sambil tersenyum ke arahku.

"Mian kalau kami selalu membuat keributan, ssaem..." sahutku sambil menoleh ke arah Jisung ssaem dengan wajah merasa bersalah.

"Aniya.. Gwenchana.. Hahaha.." sahut Jisung ssaem sambil tersenyum. "Aku justru senang melihat kedekatan kalian.."

Aku salah tingkah. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menggaruk kepalaku, padahal kepalaku tidak terasa gatal.

"Aigoo... Aku jadi iri dengan umur kalian.." sahut Jisung ssaem.

"Waeyo, ssaem?" tanyaku sambil menatap Jisung ssaem.

"Usia kalian adalah usia yang paling membahagiakan. Kalian masih punya banyak tenaga untuk berlari-larian, dan punya banyak waktu untuk tertawa bersama teman-teman kalian.. Hahaha~" sahut Jisung ssaem sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ahhhh... Hehehe~" sahutku, masih terus sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal ini.

"Silakan lanjut membaca kalau begitu, Jihoon-sshi. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu membaca, hehehe.." sahut Jisung ssaem.

"Ne, ssaem.. Hehehe.." sahutku sambil tersenyum kecil.

Aku kembali menatap buku yang tengah kupegang itu.

Namun, bukannya membaca apa yang tertulis disana, pikiranku justru kembali ke saat itu.

Ketika aku dan Woojin sudah duduk bersama di satu meja selama sebulan.

Walaupun awalnya aku merasa canggung, namun entah mengapa sifat ceria Woojin lama-lama membuatku nyaman duduk bersamanya.

Tanpa kusadari, kami mulai dekat.

Sifatnya yang sangat bersahabat dan penuh perhatian membuatku semakin terbuka terhadapnya.

Kami mulai banyak bertukar cerita, dan aku pun memutuskan bersedia menjadi sahabatnya ketika sore itu ia mengatakan padaku, "Ya Jihoon ahhhh... Ayo bersahabat baik denganku! Mulai saat ini kau resmi kunobatkan menjadi sahabat baikku! Araseo?"

 **DUAR!**

Suara petir di luar sana membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Aigoo..." gumamku. "Kurasa seharusnya sore itu aku menolak ajakannya menjadi sahabatnya."

Sejak kami memutuskan untuk bersahabat baik, Woojin jadi sering menjahiliku.

Ia bahkan terus mengatakan padaku "Nae sarang Hoonie." atau "Nae sarang Jihoonie."

Aku tahu betul, ia hanya bercanda. Ia hanya berusaha menggodaku karena ia tahu aku paling benci mendengar kata-kata bernuansa romance seperti itu.

Mana mungkin kan kalau ia benar-benar menyukaiku? Diantara sahabat, tidak boleh ada cinta, ya kan?

"Aigoo! Aku rasa, penyesalan terbesarku adalah... Memutuskan untuk menjadi sahabatnya... Ckckck..." gumamku.

Dan tanpa sadar, sebuah senyuman terbentuk di wajahku.

"Setidaknya... Aku kini punya sahabat baik sepertinya... Walau ia terkadang sangat menyebalkan!" gumamku.

Karena aku ini anak dari pemilik Mall terbesar di Seoul, sejak kecil aku jarang memiliki teman.

Teman-teman sekelasku selama aku duduk di bangku SD dan SMP jarang ada yang berani menegurku terlebih dulu karena mereka mengira aku anak yang sombong. Bahkan, beberapa dari mereka sengaja menjauh dariku karena takut dengan kedudukan appa yang sangat dihormati di Seoul ini.

Dan entah mengapa, aku bersyukur. Karena Woojin bersedia mendekatiku terlebih dulu, dan aku tahu seberapa tulusnya ia ketika ia memintaku menjadi sahabatnya.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: MY TRUE 1ST LOVE**

 **Cast: Park Jihoon, Park Woojin, Bae Jinyoung, Lai Guanlin, Kang Daniel, Kim Jaehwan, Yoon Jisung - #Bunsodan #DeepWink #PanWink #NielWink**

 **Lenght: Mini Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **.**

 **MEI 2018 – AUTHOR POV**

"Selamat pagi, Jihoon-sshi." sapa Kang Daniel, senior Jihoon di kampusnya.

"Ah... Selamat pagi, Daniel sunbae.." sahut Jihoon sambil tersenyum ketika berpapasan dengan seniornya itu di lobi kampus.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Daniel.

Jihoon menganggukan kepalanya. "Ne.. Sunbae?"

"Aku baru saja berencana mengajakmu sarapan di kantin kampus." sahut Daniel sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya. "Tapi kau sudah sarapan rupanya?"

"Mian, sunbae... Aku selalu sarapan di kosan ku sebelum berangkat ke kampus.." sahut Jihoon sambil salah tingkah, tidak enak karena harus menolak ajakan seniornya itu.

"Gwenchana, Daniel ah! Kau bisa sarapan denganku, hehehe~" sahut Kim Jaehwan, teman sekelas Daniel, yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri tepat di belakang Daniel. "Kebetulan aku juga belum sarapan."

"Ahhh.. Selamat pagi, Jaehwan sunbae.." sahut Jihoon, menyapa seniornya itu.

"Pagi, Jihoon-sshi!" sahut Jaehwan sambil tersenyum ramah. "Seperti biasanya, kau terlihat manis pagi ini, hehehe~"

"Ahhh.. Gumapta, sunbae.." sahut Jihoon sambil tersenyum canggung. Terkejut dengan pujian tiba-tiba yang diucapkan Jaehwan.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin sarapan denganmu, Jaehwan ah..." sahut Daniel sambil menatap Jaehwan yang kini telah berdiri disampingnya. "Apa kau tidak bosan selalu bersamaku sejak semester satu sampai sekarang?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak bosan. Wae? Kau bosan berteman denganku, huh?" tanya Jaehwan sambil menatap Daniel.

Daniel menganggukan kepalanya dengan ekspresi polos di wajahnya.

"Yaaaaaaishhhh, Kang Daniel! Betapa teganya dirimu, aigoo..." gerutu Jaehwan sambil memukul pelan kepala Daniel.

"Aku hanya bercanda, imma.. Hehehe.." sahut Daniel sambil tertawa kecil.

Daniel dan Jaehwan pun berpamitan kepada Jihoon, lalu mereka berdua berjalan menuju kantin.

Jihoon menatap punggung Daniel dan Jaehwan yang berjalan menjauh darinya.

"Woojin ah.. Mengapa aku selalu merindukanmu setiap melihat kedekatan Daniel sunbae dan Jaehwan sunbae?" gumam Jihoon.

Dengan langkah lemas, Jihoon pun berjalan menuju ke arah kelasnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAHUN AJARAN BARU 2016 – AUTHOR POV**

"Woojin ah!" teriak Jihoon siang itu ketika menghampiri Woojin yang baru saja keluar dari toilet.

"Wae? Kau terlihat antusias hari ini. Apa karena kau sudah menjadi kakak kelas sekarang?" sahut Woojin sambil mengacak pelan poni Jihoon.

"Yaiiisshhh! Kau sudah mencuci tanganmu belum?" gerutu Jihoon.

"Opsss! Aku lupa!" sahut Woojin dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Yaaaa, Park Chamsae! Kau jorok sekali, cih!" gerutu Jihoon sambil menatap tajam ke arah Woojin.

"Bercanda." sahut Woojin dengan ekspresi polos di wajahnya. "Aku sudah mencuci tanganku, tenang saja."

"Yaaaaaa!" teriak Jihoon sambil menendang betis Woojin.

"Arggghhh!" pekik Woojin sambil meringis. Tendangan Jihoon cukup kuat.

"Makanya jangan berbuat ulah terhadapku. Rasakan akibatnya, huh!" gerutu Jihoon, lagi-lagi sambil memajukan bibirnya.

Woojin pasrah dengan siksaan yang selalu diterimanya setiap sahabatnya itu sedang emosi terhadap candaanya.

"Ada apa tadi kau berlari menghampiriku, Jihoon ah?" tanya Woojin.

"Ah, majjayo! Aku hampir lupa!" sahut Jihoon.

"Waeyo?" tanya Woojin.

"Kau tahu Bae Jinyoung? Anak kelas 1-3. Yang wajahnya sangat kecil. Yang sejak tadi pagi ramai dibicarakan anak-anak di kelas." sahut Jihoon.

"Ne.. Waeyo?" tanya Woojin lagi.

"Barusan ketika aku keluar dari kantin, kami berpapasan. Dan kau tahu? Ia tiba-tiba tersenyum ketika menatapku." sahut Jihoon.

"Bukankah aku selalu tersenyum juga setiap menatapmu?" tanya Woojin dengan polosnya.

"Aigoo... Bukan itu maksudku, imma!" gerutu Jihoon.

"Lalu?" tanya Woojin.

"Setelah tersenyum, ia memberikan secarik kertas kepadaku!" sahut Jihoon. "Kau tahu apa isinya?"

"Apa isinya?" tanya Woojin.

"Ia menuliskan dalam suratnya. Bahwa ia harus masuk ke sekolah ini demi bertemu denganku! Katanya ia sudah menyukaiku sejak ia tak sengaja melihatku sedang membeli es krim di mini market sepulang sekolah tahun lalu!" pekik Jihoon.

Woojin terdiam untuk beberapa saat lamanya.

"Yaaa, Park Woojin! Apa kau mendengarku?" gerutu Jihoon karena sahabatnya itu tidak menjawab apa-apa dan hanya terdiam.

"Uhhh.. Ne.." sahut Woojin dengan sedikit terbata-bata.

"Bae Jinyoung bilang, ia menyukaiku, imma! Kau tidak dengar?" sahut Jihoon lagi.

Woojin menatap Jihoon. "Kau senang? Karena yang katanya pria paling tampan di angkatan baru itu menyukaimu?"

Jihoon tersenyum kecil sambil memelintir pelan rambutnya dengan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya. "Ummmm.. Bisa dibilang.. Aku merasa bangga? Bukankah kau dengar sejak pagi tadi anak-anak di kelas menggila setelah melihat Bae Jinyoung di upacara penerimaan siswa baru tadi pagi? Mereka semua bilang belum pernah melihat pria berwajah kecil dan sangat tampan sepertinya!"

"Dan kini kau tahu pria paling tampan itu menyukaimu, makanya kau senang?" tanya Woojin.

"Tentu saja!" sahut Jihoon sambil tersenyum. "Yaaa, kau harus merasa bangga juga, imma! Bukankah kau seharusnya merasa bangga melihat sahabatmu ini ternyata cukup terkenal di luar sana? Sampai ia mati-matian belajar demi harus masuk ke sekolah ini dan bertemu denganku!"

Woojin tersenyum sekilas sambil mengusap pelan kepala Jihoon. "Majjayo.. Aku saaaaangat bangga! Puas?"

"Uhhh?" Jihoon terkejut. Senyuman Woojin tidak seperti biasa. Tidak lepas seperti biasanya. Seolah ada sesuatu yang tengah mengganjal pikirannya.

"Aku lupa, aku harus ke ruang olahraga. Hari ini jadwalku piket mempersiapkan alat-alat untuk kelas olahraga kita setelah istirahat berakhir." sahut Woojin.

"Ahhh.. Majjayo.. Hari ini jadwalmu mempersiapkan peralatan olahraga.." sahut Jihoon.

Woojin pun berjalan mejauh dari Jihoon, menuju ke ruang olahraga,

"Ada apa dengan ekspresinya?" gumam Jihoon sambil memiringkan kepalanya, menatap punggung Woojin yang semakin menjauh darinya. "Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya seperti itu.. Apa ia sedang ada masalah?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AGUSTUS 2016 – AUTHOR POV**

"Aku tidak bisa pulang denganmu, Woojin ah. Jinyoung mengajakku berkencan sore ini sepulang sekolah, hehehe~" sahut Jihoon sambil memasukkan buku-buku ke dalam tasnya.

"Bukankah kau sudah janji akan menemaniku membeli sepatu sore ini? Makanya supir ayahmu tidak menjemputmu hari ini?" sahut Woojin.

"Mian... Aku sudah menjelaskan kepada Jinyoung, tapi ia bilang ini justru kesempatan kami pulang bersama karena aku tidak dijemput.." sahut Jihoon. "Bagaimana kalau hari Sabtu? Sabtu ini appa ada pertemuan bisnis dan akan menginap semalam bersama eomma di Jeju! Kita bisa bermain seharian!"

Woojin menghela nafas. "Araseo.. Toh, sejak kau memutuskan untuk berpacaran dengan Jinyoung, kau sudah sering membatalkan janji kita..."

"Mian, Woojin ah... Jangan marah yaaaaaa..." sahut Jihoon sambil menatap Woojin dengan ekspresi merasa bersalah. "Kalau kau marah, lalu siapa lagi yang bisa kuanggap sahabat baikku, eoh?"

Dan ekspresi itu selalu sukses meluluhkan hati Woojin. Membuat semua rasa marah dan kesal yang ada di hati Woojin menghilang entah kemana.

"Araseo, imma... Sana cepat temui kekasihmu sebelum ia marah karena terlalu lama menunggumu. Tapi janji, awas kalau sampai kau membatalkan janji kita di hari Sabtu! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, araseo?" sahut Woojin.

"Aku janji!" sahut Jihoon sambil tersenyum.

Senyuman yang selalu sukses membuat Woojin ikut tersenyum setiap melihat senyuman itu terbentuk di wajah manis Jihoon.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: MY TRUE 1ST LOVE**

 **Cast: Park Jihoon, Park Woojin, Bae Jinyoung, Lai Guanlin, Kang Daniel, Kim Jaehwan, Yoon Jisung - #Bunsodan #DeepWink #PanWink #NielWink**

 **Lenght: Mini Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **.**

 **AGUSTUS 2016 – AUTHOR POV**

"Untung saja kau tidak lupa dengan janji kita..." sahut Woojin ketika melihat Jihoon berlari kecil menghampirinya di depan Mall.

"Tentu saja! Aku bisa-bisa kehilangan sahabat terbaikku kalau sampai aku lupa dengan janji kita hari ini." sahut Jihoon setelah menjulurkan lidahnya sekilas.

"Untung kau paham hal itu, aigoo!" sahut Woojin sambil menyentil pelan kening Jihoon.

Jihoon tersenyum kecil. "Hehehe~"

"Ahhh! Mengapa kau menyuruhku membeli sepatu di Mall ayahmu? Bukankah harganya mahal-mahal disini?" sahut Woojin.

"Kudengar sedang banyak sale besar-besaran di Mall hari ini. Ayo, kita cari sepatu untukmu dengan harga murah dan kualitas yang terbaik!" sahut Jihoon.

"Araseo, Tuan muda Park Jihoon.." sahut Woojin sambil tersenyum.

"Yaaaaaa! Geumanhae, jinjja!" gerutu Jihoon.

Woojin tertawa kecil. "Hahaha.. Ne, araseooooo..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana sepatu ini? Apa aku terlihat keren memakai sepatu ini?" tanya Woojin sambil menatap Jihoon ketika ia sedang mencoba sepasang sepatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

Jihoon melihat sepatu yang tengah dikenakan Woojin, lalu menganggukan kepalanya. "Menurutku, itu sangat pas di kakimu. Aku juga suka modelnya."

"Oke, call!" sahut Woojin sambil tersenyum puas. "Aku akan membeli yang ini.."

Jihoon tersenyum melihat betapa senang ekspresi di wajah sahabat baiknya itu.

"Kau sangat menyukai sepatu itu, Woojin ah?" tanya Jihoon.

Woojin dengan santainya menganggukan kepalanya sambil berkata, "Apalagi, kau bilang sepatu ini sangat pas di kakiku."

"Eoh? Apa maksudmu?" Jihoon memiringkan kepalanya, kebingungan.

"Kalau kau bilang cocok untukku, berarti sepatu itu memang cocok untuk kupakai. Ya kan?" sahut Woojin dengan polosnya.

"Majjayo..." sahut Jihoon, masih dengan ekspresi kebingungan, mencerna apa maksud ucapan Woojin barusan.

"Hahaha.. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, nanti otakmu mendidih.." sahut Woojin sambil mengacak pelan poni Jihoon. Sebuah senyuman lagi-lagi terbentuk di wajah Woojin. "Kajja, Jihoon ah!"

Setelah membeli sepatu, Woojin dan Jihoon memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sejenak di Mall itu.

Mereka bahkan menyempatkan diri masuk ke dalam game centre dan bermain beberapa permainan bersama.

Tentu saja, Jihoon selalu marah-marah setiap Woojin mengalahkannya dalam pertandingan game yang mereka mainkan.

"Tidak seru. Main yang lain saja!" gerutu Jihoon setiap ia dikalahkan oleh Woojin.

Woojin hanya bisa tertawa kecil setiap melihat kelakuan Jihoon yang tidak pernah mau kalah darinya.

" _Kyeota..._ " gumam Woojin dalam hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MEI 2018 – AUTHOR POV**

"Apa kau benar-benar menyukainya?" tanya Jaehwan sore itu ketika ia sedang duduk di halte bus bersama Daniel.

"Nugu?" tanya Daniel sambil menatap wajah Jaehwan.

"Park Jihoon. Uri hoobae." sahut Jaehwan.

"Aaaaah..." sahut Daniel sambil membuka lebar mulutnya, lalu terdiam.

"Yaaaaa, jawab pertanyaanku!" sahut Jaehwan.

"Uhmmmmmmm... Kurasa iya..." sahut Daniel. "Tapi..."

"Tapi apa?" tanya Jaehwan. "Tidak biasanya kau ragu-ragu begini..."

"Kudengar dari teman sekelas Jihoon yang tinggal di apartement yang sama denganku, ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan urusan percintaan... Di kelasnya, setiap ada yang menyatakn cinta padanya, semua ditolaknya." sahut Daniel. "Aku jadi takut untuk maju..."

Jaehwan menepuk pelan punggung Daniel. "Semangat, chinggu ya! Kau kan salah satu mahasiswa tertampan di kampus kita. Yang mengejarmu saja ada banyak, dan semua kau tolak. Tapi nyatanya? Kau bisa jatuh cinta juga kan akhirnya?"

Daniel menatap Jaehwan dengan terbelalak. "Ah, majjayo! Mengapa aku tidak berpikir sampai kesana?"

"Siapa yang berani menolak pesona seorang Kang Daniel di kampus kita, imma?" sahut Jaehwan. "Aku yakin, kalau kau mau berjuang, pasti suatu saat hati Jihoon akan luluh juga.. Apalagi seorang Kang Daniel yang mendekatinya.."

Daniel tersenyum kecil. "Haruskah aku mencoba berjuang? Mendekatinya?"

"Dangyanhaji!" sahut Jaehwan sambil memukul agak keras bahu lebar milik Daniel. "Mana mungkin seorang Kang Daniel patah hati, ya kan?"

"Aigoo... Sakit!" gerutu Daniel sambil mengusap bahunya yang baru saja dipukul Jaehwan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MEI 2018 – JIHOON POV**

Malam ini udaranya sangat panas entah kenapa.

Aku terbangun pukul 01.12 AM, dan aku tidak bisa tertidur lagi.

Aku berjalan ke dapur, membuka kulkas dan mengambil sekotak susu, lalu duduk di tepi kasurku.

"Pasti akan segar jika aku meminum susu dingin ini.." gumamku sambil menusukkan sedotan ke kotak susu di tanganku.

Dan ketika aku meminum susu dingin itu, ingatanku tiba-tiba kembali ke beberapa tahun yang lalu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SEPTEMBER 2016 – AUTHOR POV**

"Udara malam ini sangat panas, huh!" gerutu Jihoon ketika ia sedang berjalan kaki bersama Woojin.

Malam itu mereka bertemu di sebuah kafe untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok, lalu setelah selesai mengerjakan tugas, Jihoon menemani Woojin berjalan pulang ke rumah Woojin, dan bermaksud akan meminta supir ayahnya untuk menjemputnya di rumah Woojin.

"Ckckck.. Kan sudah kubilang, aku bisa jalan sendiri. Kau seharusnya tadi dijemput di kafe saja oleh supir ayahmu.. Pabo..." sahut Woojin.

"Aniya! Aku sedang bosan di rumah, makanya ini kesempatanku untuk berjalan-jalan, hehehe~" sahut Jihoon.

"Tapi kau sejak tadi terus saja mengeluh panas.." sahut Woojin.

"Memang sedang panas udaranya. Apa karena kita sudah memasuki musim gugur?" sahut Jihoon.

Woojin melihat ada sebuah mini market di tepi jalan.

"Tunggu disini sebentar, Jihoon ah! Aku akan membelikanmu sekotak susu dingin." sahut Woojin.

"Oke, call!" sahut Jihoon sambil tersenyum.

Woojin segera berlari kecil masuk ke dalam mini market itu, lalu kembali menemui Jihoon dan memberikan sekotak susu dingin kepada Jihoon.

"Ini, minumlah agar kau tidak mengeluh panas." sahut Woojin.

"Kau tidak minum juga? Mengapa kau hanya membeli satu?" tanya Jihoon kebingungan.

"Uangku tidak cukup untuk membeli dua kotak." sahut Woojin dengan santainya.

"Yaaaa... Kalau begitu mengapa kau membelikanku susu kotak ini?" tanya Jihoon, terkejut.

"Minum saja. Aku iklas kok, hehehe.." sahut Woojin sambil mengusap pelan kepala Jihoon. "Lagipula aku sedang tidak haus. Kau kan yang sejak tadi ribut kepanasan? Susu ini akan mendinginkanmu, nae sarang Hoonie! Hahaha.."

"Yaishhh! Geumanhae, jinjja!" gerutu Jihoon, lagi-lagi sambil memajukan bibirnya. "Kau lupa? Aku sudah dua kali bertengkar dengan Jinyoung karena kau teruuuuus saja memanggilku begitu! Ia berpikir kita berkencan dan aku sedang selingkuh dengannya, pabo ya!"

"Araseo..." sahut Woojin sambil lanjut berjalan.

Woojin berjalan agak cepat hingga ia berada di depan Jihoon, kepalanya tertunduk menatap aspal jalanan.

"Yaaaaaa, tunggu aku!" gerutu Jihoon sambil berlari kecil, mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah Woojin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MEI 2018 – JIHOON POV**

Seandainya saja...

Waktu itu aku sadar...

Mengapa Woojin berjalan cepat mendahuluiku..

Mengapa Woojin berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya setelah aku berkata seperti itu...

Cih! Aku memang sama sekali tidak peka!

Pabo!

Aku menghela nafas sambil menikmati sensasi dingin di tenggorokanku ketika susu itu turun dari mulut ke tenggorokanku.

Ucapan Woojin lagi-lagi terngiang di telingaku.

 _"Uangku tidak cukup untuk membeli dua kotak."_

Seandainya saja... Saat itu aku peka akan ucapannya.

Ia rela membelikanku sekotak susu dingin padahal uang jajannya hanya tinggal itu. Ia rela tidak minum dan memberikan susu itu untukku karena tidak ingin aku kepanasan dan kehausan.

Sementara yang kukatakan padanya? Aku justru dengan bodohnya membahas hubunganku dengan Bae Jinyoung...

Cih! Aku memang bodoh.

"Kau sangat bodoh, Park Jihoon!" gumamku pelan sambil menundukkan kepalaku.

.

 **-TBC-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: MY TRUE 1ST LOVE**

 **Cast: Park Jihoon, Park Woojin, Bae Jinyoung, Lai Guanlin, Kang Daniel, Kim Jaehwan, Yoon Jisung - #Bunsodan #DeepWink #PanWink #NielWink**

 **Lenght: Mini Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **.**

 **SEPTEMBER 2016 – AUTHOR POV**

"Aku... Sangat sangat mencintaimu, hyeong.. Kau tahu itu kan?" sahut Jinyoung sambil menggenggam erat tangan Jihoon.

"Dangyanhaji!" sahut Jihoon dengan nada bangga. Sebuah senyuman manis terbentuk di wajahnya.

Jihoon sedang berkencan dengan Jinyoung sore itu sepulang sekolah.

"Hyeong..." sahut Jinyoung sambil menatap Jihoon. Mereka berdua menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Ne?" Jihoon menatap balik ke arah Jinyoung.

"Kau... Sungguh mencintaiku juga kan?" tanya Jinyoung.

"Tentu saja! Kalau tidak, mana mungkin aku menerimamu ketika kau menyatakan cinta padaku?" sahut Jihoon. "Mengapa kau bertanya lagi?"

"Geunyang..." sahut Jinyong sambil melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Jihoon dan melanjutkan langkahnya dengan perlahan. "Aku terkadang takut kehilanganmu, hyeong.."

"Park Woojin lagi? Yang kau takutkan?" tanya Jihoon sambil kembali berjalan, menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah Jinyoung.

Jinyoung menganggukan pelan kepalanya sambil menoleh ke samping, menatap lembut ke arah Jihoon.

"Majjayo.." sahut Jinyoung pelan.

Jihoon mengusap pelan kepala Jinyoung.

"Tenang saja! Aku dan Woojin benar-benar hanya sebatas bersahabat baik. Kau tahu kan? Di antara sahabat, tidak boleh ada rasa cinta? Itu akan sangat mengganggu, betul kan?" sahut Jihoon sambil tersenyum manis, berusaha meyakinkan kekasihnya itu.

"Araseo... Aku mengerti, hyeong.." sahut Jinyoung sembari tersenyum juga.

"Kalau begitu... Ayo lanjutkan kencan kitaaaa! Kajja!" sahut Jihoon dengan nada penuh semangat.

Tangan kiri Jihoon segera menggenggam erat kembali tangan kanan Jinyoung.

"Jangan pernah melepaskan genggamanmu di tanganku.. Kau bisa menjanjikan satu hal itu kan, hyeong?" tanya Jinyoung.

Jihoon menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "Aku janji!"

"Saranghae, Jihoon hyeong.." sahut Jinyoung dengan nada yang sangat lembut sambil tersenyum.

"Nado saranghae, Bae Jinyoung.." sahut Jihoon sambil tersenyum manis.

Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan langkah mereka menuju sebuah cafe. Tempat dimana mereka selalu berkencan setiap ada waktu untuk berduaan sepulang sekolah.

.

.

.

Woojin melangkahkan kakinya siang itu ke perpustakaan, berniat untuk menemani Jihoon mencari bahan untuk tugas makalah yang tadi pagi diberikan oleh wali kelas mereka.

Namun, tepat ketika Woojin berjalan masuk ke dalam perpustakaan, dua makhluk itu langsung terpampang jelas tak jauh di hadapannya.

Park Jihoon dan Bae Jinyoung. Tengah duduk bersebelahan di sebuah meja di dekat jendela perpustakaan. Tengah tertawa berdua, seolah dunia hanya milik mereka.

Buku-buku yang berserakan di meja seolah hanya menjadi aksesoris semata. Jihoon tak menyentuhnya sedikitpun.

Jihoon terus asik memandang Jinyoung sambil tertawa kecil, mendengarkan Jinyoung yang tengah menceritakan keseruan yang tadi terjadi di kelasnya.

"Cih! Ia pasti akan gagal menyelesaikan tugas makalahnya! Padahal Kyunghoon ssaem jelas-jelas memberitahu bahwa sore ini sebelum bel pulang berbunyi, makalah itu sudah harus dikumpulkan.." gumam Woojin. "Ia masih sempat-sempatnya tertawa seperti itu? Ckckck..."

Woojin segera menarik sebuah kursi dan meletakkannya tepat di sebelah kursi Yoon Jisung, sang guru penjaga perpustakaan.

"Yaaaa, Woojin-sshi! Mengapa kau menarik kursi kesini?" tanya Jisung dengan kebingungan.

"Ssaem... Aku ingin bertanya padamu.." sahut Woojin.

Woojin menduduki kursi itu dalam posisi terbalik. Kedua tangannya dilipat di atas sandaran kursi, lalu ia meletakkan dagunya di atas kedua tangannya yang terlipat di atas sandaran kursi itu.

"Waeyo? Tanya saja. Akan kujawab, selama itu bukan pertanyaan mengenai tugas sekolahmu." sahut Jisung sambil terus mengetik di komputer di hadapannya.

"Ssaem... Apa menurutmu... Sahabat lebih baik daripada kekasih?" tanya Woojin. "Atau justru kekasih lebih baik daripada sahabat?"

Jisung menghentikan kegiatan mengetiknya. Jisung menoleh ke samping, menatap ke arah Woojin.

"Park Jihoon?" tanya Jisung.

"Eoh?" Woojin ikut menoleh ke samping, menatap ke arah Jisung.

"Park Jihoon yang sedang kau tanyakan?" tanya Jisung.

Woojin terbelalak menatap ke arah Jisung.

"Antara kau sebagai sahabat baik Jihoon, atau Bae Jinyoung sebagai kekasihnya. Itu kan yang mau kau tanyakan?" tanya Jisung.

"Ssaem! Mengapa kau tahu?" Woojin menggaruk kepalanya, kebingungan.

"Siapa yang tidak tahu mengenai kedekatanmu dan Park Jihoon di sekolah ini, imma?" sahut Jisung. "Dan siapa juga yang tidak tahu kalau Jihoon berkencan dengan Jinyoung.."

"Aaaahhh.. Majjayo..." sahut Woojin sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Waeyo? Kau merasa kesepian sejak Jihoon memiliki kekasih? Karena waktu Jihoon lebih banyak dihabiskannya bersama Jinyoung, bukan lagi denganmu?" tanya Jisung.

"Kurasa iya..." sahut Woojin dengan nada lemah. Tatapannya kembali tertuju ke dekat jendela sana.

Kedua manusia itu masih saja asik bercanda berduaan, seolah buku-buku di meja itu kasat mata.

"Kau yakin kau hanya kesepian?" tanya Jisung sambil menatap ke arah Jihoon dan Jinyoung.

"Maksudmu, ssaem?" Woojin kembali menoleh menatap Jisung.

"Kau hanya kesepian? Atau... Cemburu?" tanya Jisung sambil menoleh, kembali menatap wajah Woojin.

"Mwoya..." sahut Woojin. "Aku? Cemburu?"

Jisung menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kurasa, selain Jihoon, semua orang di sekolah ini tahu kalau kau menyukai Jihoon.. Akui saja. Aku akan tutup mulut dari Jihoon, tenang saja.." sahut Jisung sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti itu?" tanya Woojin.

"Kau tidak sadar? Ketika hubungan Jihoon dan Jinyoung diketahui siswa-siswa disini, banyak yang mencoba menghiburmu kan? Itu karena mereka tahu perasaanmu terhadap Jihoon." sahut Jisung.

"Kukira mereka bercanda meledekku.." sahut Woojin pelan.

"Jihoon saja yang terlalu polos sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari perasaanmu untuknya." sahut Jisung.

"Aku juga terlalu bodoh. Kupikir menjadikannya sahabat baik akan memperlancar proses pendekatanku padanya." sahut Woojin dengan nada lemah. "Mana kutahu kalau ternyata Jihoon benar-benar serius menganggapku mendekatinya hanya karena ingin menjadikannya sebatas sahabat baik, cih..."

"Dan Jinyoung yang langsung terang-terangan menyatakan perasaannya justru yang berhasil memenangkan hati Jihoon.. Hmmm..." sahut Jisung.

"Tahu begitu, dari awal seharusnya langsung saja kunyatakan perasaanku padanya!" gerutu Woojin sambil mengacak pelan rambutnya sendiri. Frustasi. "Aku benar-benar bodoh..."

"Tapi, bukankah menjadi sahabat baik adalah suatu keuntungan?" tanya Jisung.

"Ne?" Woojin kembali menatap Jisung.

"Kalau suatu saat mereka putus, Jinyoung tidak lagi bisa bersama Jihoon. Tapi kau bisa terus berada di sisi Jihoon, karena kau sahabat baiknya, ya kan?" sahut Jisung.

Woojin terdiam sejenak, lalu menganggukan kepalanya. "Apa yang kau katakan ada benarnya juga, ssaem!"

"Hanya saja... Apakah mereka akan putus atau justru bertahan lama? Hingga ke jenjang pernikahan? Hahaha.." sahut Jisung, menggoda Woojin.

"Yaaaaaa, Jisung ssaem! Kau benar-benar kejam!" gerutu Woojin.

Jisung tertawa melihat reaksi Woojin.

"Cih..." gerutu Woojin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MEI 2018 – JIHOON POV**

"Jihoon ah, Daniel sunbae memanggilmu." sahut Park Minhyuk, yang biasa dipanggil dengan nama sebutan Rocky, teman sekelas Jihoon.

"Daniel sunbae? Memanggilku?" tanya Jihoon dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

Rocky menganggukan kepalanya. "Ia menunggumu di depan kelas."

"Araseo.. Gumawo, Rocky!" sahut Jihoon, tidak lupa sambil tersenyum.

Rocky menganggukan kepalanya. "Katanya, ada yang ingin ia bicarakan denganmu.."

Jihoon menganggukan kepalanya sekilas, lalu berjalan keluar kelas, menuju ke tempat dimana Daniel tengah berdiri.

"Daniel sunbae, kau mencariku?" tanya Jihoon.

Daniel menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo.. Aku.. Tidak mengganggumu kan?"

Jihoon tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aniya.. Kelasku masih sepuluh menit lagi baru akan dimulai.. Ada apa, sunbae?"

Daniel terlihat sedikit ragu untuk mengatakan apa yang ingin dikatakannya.

"Waeyo?" tanya Jihoon lagi.

"Uhmmmm... Itu.. Jihoon-sshi... Uhmmm.." Daniel masih kesulitan mengucapkan apa yang ingin dikatakannya.

"Ia ingin mengajakmu ke bioskop Sabtu malam besok, apa kau ada waktu?" sahut Jaehwan yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri tepat di belakang Daniel.

"Yaaaa!" Daniel refleks memukul bahu Jaehwan karena mengatakan apa yang ingin Daniel katakan kepada Jihoon. "Sejak kapan kau ada disini?"

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan berani bertanya, makanya aku diam-diam mengikutimu.. Ckckck..." sahut Jaehwan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Jihoon kebingungan dengan kondisi yang tengah dihadapinya.

"Ma.. Majjayo..." sahut Daniel sambil tersenyum canggung. "Kau... Ada waktu Sabtu besok?

"Sunbae ingin mengajakku menonton? Sabtu besok?" tanya Jihoon.

Daniel menganggukan kepalanya.

"Waeyo?" Jihoon kembali menatap Daniel dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. "Mengapa kau mengajakku?"

"Karena ia menyukaimu, Jihoon-sshi." jawab Jaehwan dengan santainya.

"Yaaaaa, Kim Jaehwan!" Daniel refleks memukul kepala bagian belakang Jaehwan. "Mengapa kau mengatakannya!"

"Ne?" Jihoon terbelalak mendengar ucapan Jaehwan.

"Uhhhmmmm... Itu... Uhhhh..." Daniel jadi semakin salah tingkah.

"Mengapa kau mengatakannya semudah itu, imma!" bisik Daniel dengan sedikit emosi di telinga Jaehwan.

"Siapa suruh kau sepenakut ini?" bisik Jaehwan dengan santainya.

Jihoon masih menatap Jaehwan dan Daniel dengan ekspresi terkejut.

Daniel langsung menatap ke arah Jihoon.

"Ma.. Majjayo, JIhoon-sshi. Sejak pertama kali melihatmu, aku.. Aku rasa aku jatuh cinta padamu..." sahut Daniel sambil tersenyum kaku. Ia tidak menyangka ia harus mengutarakan perasaannya dengan cara seaneh ini.

" _Semua gara-gara kau, Kim Jaehwan!_ " gerutu batin Daniel.

Jihoon semakin terbelalak.

.

 **-TBC-**


End file.
